


Vampires aren't Bats

by ReplacementRobin



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, Getting Together, Jason Todd is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Tim or Jason Though, Tim Drake is a conspiracy theorist, Twilight AU, With A Twist, just a smidge of angst, no beta we die like robins, set throughout the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplacementRobin/pseuds/ReplacementRobin
Summary: “Aliens.” Tim says, sounding almost manic. Jason considers just closing his window and going back to sleep, but Tim's already climbing through it, waving his hands as he explains, “it makes total sense!”OrTim Drake and Jason Todd are both students at Forks High. Tim is convinced that something is weird about the elusive Cullen family, and Jason has somehow fallen in love with his sleep deprived conspiracy theorist best friend.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767865
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Vampires aren't Bats

Tim slams his tray down on the shitty cafeteria table. Startling Jason who’d been going over the chapter of the setbook they’ll be discussing next period.

“Guess what,” Tim says, a look bordering on glee on his face.

Jason sighs. He knows that face. It’s the ‘The Cullens did something again and it’s adding to my conspiracy theory,’ face. “What?” he asks, resigned.

“Bella Swan nearly died in the parking lot today.”

  
  
“Holy shit, is she okay?” Jason asks, worried both for the new student and about why Tim looks slightly manic.

“Yep,” Tim says, enunciating the last syllable of the word. “Wanna know why she’s okay?”

  
  
Jason sighs for the second time in as many minutes. He’s not sure how Bella’s apparent near demise is relevant to the Cullens, but he knows Tim will somehow find a link, “Why is she okay?”

  
  
“Because Edward Cullen stopped the car,” he leans forward conspiratorially, “with his bare hands.”

  
  
“How the hell is that possible?”  
  


“It’s not!” Tim exclaims, loud enough that the other people at the table give them odd looks. He gives them an apologetic look before turning back to Jason. He drops his voice again, “Not for a human.”

  
  
“This again, Tim, really?”

“It doesn’t make sense Jason. They’re all edgy and stuff; their eyes _change color_ and Edward is in my AP bio class and he never listens to what’s going on, but always gets the questions right.”

  
  
“Okay, so they’re kind of emo and wear contact lenses. And maybe he’s secretly a huge nerd like you and went over the terms coursework already so he too can watch Buzzfeed Unsolved under his desk. ”

  
  
Tim huffs, “None of that explains how he somehow teleported from one side of the parking lot to the other and then stopped a car with his bare hands.” 

“He teleported?” Jason asks, confused.

  
  
“Well I happened to be looking at him for...” he pauses looking embarrassed, “reasons. And he was on the totally opposite side of the parking lot, and then suddenly he was stopping it!”

“So you were watching him because you’re a creepy stalker and you saw him somehow teleport across the parking lot and save her?”

  
  
“I am not a stalker! I just know there’s something weird about them, and I’m going to prove it.”

  
  
“So you’re a conspiracy theorist _and_ a stalker.” 

“Not a stalker.” he says again.

“What about Dr. Cullen? You’ve met him and he’s pretty cool.”

Tim huffs “Yeah, and Dana says he’s really good at his job,” Tim narrows his eyes looking suspicious, “maybe even _too_ good.”

Jason leans over the table and hits Tim with his book - it’s paperback he’ll be fine - ignoring his sound of outrage. “Stop being stupid, and I bet you weren’t worried about him being too good when you were in hospital last year.”

Tim winces slightly at the memory. He’d gotten hit by a car while riding his skateboard and ruptured his spleen. If a doctor as qualified as Dr Cullen hadn’t been on call when he’d been rushed into the hospital, he probably would have died. Jason can joke about it now, but when it happened he’d spent practically every free moment he could sitting at Tim's bedside while he was recovering in the hospital. And he barely left the Drakes house when he’d been sent home for bed rest.

That’s actually when Jack had met Dana. She’d been Tim’s physiotherapist, and after Tim had been discharged they’d had a whirlwind romance which ended with Jack and Dana getting engaged. Jack had been worried Tim would be mad. Janet and him had been divorced for only a year, and Tim had only been living with him for half that time. But Dana was cool, and Tim was just glad his dad was happy. 

“Okay fine, but they’re all adopted right? Who knows where they came from.”

  
  
Jason glares at Tim, “Tim, _I’m_ adopted."

  
  
Tim flushes, “That’s different. You’re not freakishly pale and you didn’t move here suddenly from who knows where.”

  
  
Jason rolls his eyes, “Tim, _you’re_ freakishly pale and from out of town, too.”

Tim gives a groan of frustration, “Stop shooting down all my theories! There’s something off about the Cullens and you know it.” He looks over at where the Cullens are sitting. At that exact moment, Alice Cullen jerks her head to look at them as if she knew he was talking about her. Her eyebrows furrow, and Tim looks away quickly. “See. Weird,” he mumbles.

Jason just shakes his head and goes back to his book.

___

The next time they talk about the Cullens is a few weeks later. They’re in first period math this time and Jason is hurriedly getting his things out his bag.

“Guess who showed up to school together today?” Tim says excitedly from where he’s sitting next to Jason. His own books are already unpacked.

“Who?” Jason asks, not looking at Tim as he continues to search through his bag. He can’t find his pencil case and is close to giving up and just asking to borrow one from someone.

“Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.” Tim says it in a tone of voice that implies that it’s some kind of juicy gossip or shocking development. Jason’s not all that impressed. Actually he’s already heard about it. Being in a small town means that everything becomes some kind of gossip which then spreads like wildfire.

Jason gives up and stops searching, sitting up and turning to look at Tim, “Cool, can I borrow a pencil?”

“That’s all you’re going to say? Cool!” Tim complains, as if Jason not engaging in highschool gossip is some kind of blasphemy.

“I did also ask for a pencil,” he points out, “and what’s so special about it anyway?” He replies with a shrug.

Tim looks almost personally offended by his lack of interest. “That whole family has never even had a full conversation with anyone at this school, and now he’s hanging out with her and giving her rides to school.” He pauses for a moment.“They're probably inducting her into their cult,” he says, arms flailing even as he passes Jason a pencil.

“So it’s a cult now?” Jason asks, nodding a thank you for the pencil.

“I don't know! Maybe!” He looks like he’s going to continue, but then the teacher clears her throat and the lesson begins. Jason’s almost happy to be learning Calculus.

After the class is over Tim approaches him again. Jason expects to hear another rant about the Cullens, but then he notices how weirdly nervous Tim looks, picking at the straps of his backpack and gnawing at his lip.

“Hey Jason, can I ask a question?” He sounds subdued and completely unlike his hyperactive rambling from earlier. Jason is almost worried.

“Yeah, whats up,” he replies, trying to seem casual. He knows from experience that him being stressed only makes Tim more nervous about whatever's on his mind.

Tim takes a breath before speaking. “Would you like to go to prom with me?” It comes out as almost one word, and for a moment Jason feels his heart start to beat faster. Is Tim actually asking him out? But then a look of panic crosses Tim’s face and he blurts out an added,“as friends?” 

Jason feels a rush of disappointment and mentally scolds himself. Tim’s not into him like that. He’s got to stop getting his hopes up, but he gives Tim a smile anyway “That’d be awesome.” Tim looks both relieved and… disappointed? 

___

“It’s definitely a cult,” Tim says as he flops down on Jason's bed, getting a notebook out his bag that is definitely not the math homework they’re _supposed_ to be doing.

“This again?” Jason says with an exasperated sigh.

“I have proof!”

“Proof?” Jason asks skeptically.

“Yes proof!” Tim exclaims as he points at his notebook, before handing it to Jason.

It looks like a bunch of random newspaper articles about Forks weather and animal population stats. “Tim, I have no Idea what I’m looking at.”

“Evidence that the Cullens are a cult that’s performing animal sacrifices and working for the government to test secret technology.”

“When was the last time you slept?” Jason asks, looking genuinely concerned about his friend.

“You don’t think it’s suspicious that Bella started hanging out with them and _mysteriously_ broke her arm? They were clearly experimenting on her, Jason!”

  
  
“So, she broke her arm! At least two other people in our grade broke an arm last year too. Do you think they’re also in cults? What about how you sprained your wrist trying to play volleyball last month. Are you in a cult now?” Tim scowls at him silently, and Jason continues, “I’m just saying you sound ridiculous. What’s next? Vampires?”

Tim rolls his eyes dramatically, “That’s ridiculous Jason,”

“So cults and government experimentation is believable, but mythical creatures are taking it too far?”

Tim glares at him and shuts the notebook, “Fine, believe the cover story.hat’s exactly what they _want_ you to do.”

___

Then the whole family up and leaves, literally overnight. Only a heartbroken Bella Swan remains as evidence that they were ever here at all, which of course has a whole new batch of theories popping up. The theories range from abduction to undercover spies but after a while, with no new ‘evidence’ to speculate about, they die down. 

Tim moves on to fixating about the new suspected serial killer that’s terrorising Seattle. Jason has to threaten to tie Tim to a chair so he’ll agree not to go to Seattle and check it out himself. 

Then six months later they return just as quickly as they left, going on as if nothing had happened. And with the families sudden reappearance the theories reappear too. For Tim the serial killer is mostly forgotten.

___  
  


  
It's a few months later that Tim shows up at his window in the middle of the night, tapping softly, but incessantly. Jason slides open the window, thankful that it’s oiled and doesn’t squeak. 

“What?” He hisses out softly. Tim looks like a mess, he has deep purple bags under his eyes, and looks like he’s still in pajamas, sweatpants and a hoodie that’s too big for him. Jason realizes the hoodie is one he’d left at Tim's house a few days ago, and his heart starts beating a bit faster.

“Aliens.” Tim says, sounding almost manic. Jason considers just closing his window and going back to sleep, but Tim's already climbing through it, waving his hands as he explains, “it makes total sense!”

Jason just sighs and snags Tim around the waist, ignoring his protests and pushing him into his still warm bed. He yanks off the other boys shoes, tossing them on the cream carpet before climbing in next to him and pulling the duvet over them. Tim is still protesting, and his clothes are cold against Jason’s skin, but he ignores both of these as he puts his arms around the smaller boy to stop his flailing and tucks him under his chin.

“Shut the hell up and go to sleep,” he grumbles.

Tim huffs, but doesn’t respond, allowing the warmth and smell of Jason around him to break the 74 hour streak of consciousness he had going. He’ll worry about sneaking back before his parents realize he’s gone, or Bruce realizes he’s here, when he wakes up.

___

Jason’s convinced Tim is about to faint when they get their invite to the graduation afterparty at the Cullens house, and laughs loud enough at the expression on Tim’s face that he gets looks when they arrive to find they live in a normal - huge and gorgeous, but normal - house, and not whatever Tim was expecting.

He keeps his arm around Tim’s waist most of the night, telling himself it’s definitely to stop Tim from wandering off and snooping, and not because he enjoys having the other boy close to him. In any case, Tim doesn’t seem to mind, even leaning back against Jason.

Tim doesn’t find proof of cults or aliens or whatever he thinks they are this time, he still seems pretty content when they leave the party, smiling at Jason from where he’s tucked beneath his arm. He only accuses them of having a secret basement three times, which is probably a new record.

___

Jason is sitting in his kitchen when Tim comes barging in. It’s a stark difference from when they’d first become friends and he’d been so shy and polite. Now he’s walking into the kitchen and dropping a stack of newspaper clippings next to Jason’s bowl without even knocking.

“We’re going hiking.”

“And good morning to you too,” Jason says, shovelling another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth - Dick had left the sugary cereal last time he was visiting.

Tim sighs as though he’s been greatly inconvenienced. “Morning Jay. Please go hiking with me.”

Jason gives Tim an incredulous look at him voluntarily going outdoors. He turns to the clippings for an explanation for the weird behaviour. It’s reports from the last couple of weeks detailing sightings of weird things in the woods surrounding the town. Giant wolves one account says.

“There are giant, possibly deadly, wolves in the forest.”

“Yes.”

“And you want to go _looking_ for them?” Tim nods, and Jason resists the urge to bang his head against the table. “Do you have any self preservation instincts?”

Tim just rolls his eyes instead of answering. “Will you come with me or not?”

Jason sighs “Of course I’ll come. I can’t let your dumb ass go out there all alone.”

“I resent that comment, but I also thank you. You should go get your boots. We’ve gotta leave soon to miss the midday sun. We don’t wanna be there when it gets all hot and gross.”

“You’re such a city boy,” Jason teases, even as he rises to go get changed. 

“Don’t lie, you love it.” Tim says with a grin. Jason doesn’t respond. It’s true.

He comes downstairs ten minutes later, dressed in appropriate gear and a water bottle in hand. “Okay then city boy. Let’s do this.”

___

They’ve been walking for about half an hour when the screeching starts, a horrible metallic ripping sound that makes all the hair on Tim’s body stand on edge. He turns to Jason, eyes wide, The other boy reaches out, grabbing his hand and pulling them back the direction they came. Both eager to be as far away as possible from whatever is making that sound.

They get about 200 meters from the edge of the forest where they’d parked the car when they see what looks like a man standing in the path halfway to the exit. He’s wearing what appears to be a purple suit covered in reddish brown stains. His hair is an electric green and his pale skin seems to glow in the soft light. In less than a second from when they’d spotted them in the distance he is suddenly right in front of them, just a dozen meters away.

The - Tim didn’t even know what to call it - _The monster_ is still walking towards them. It’s eyes are an unnatural scarlet red, and blood is drenching the tattered trench coat it wears. Jason takes a step forward, raising the log he’d picked up, as if that could do something to the creature they’d just seen move so fast it was as if it had teleported

The things mouth spreads into a manic smile. What looks like blood coats its lips and cheeks like lipstick in a sick mockery of a smile. Laughter that sounds choked and sinister comes gurgling up its throat. Tim feels his whole body seize with fear. He doesn’t know if he’s ever been this afraid in his whole life. Then it lunges forward and backhands Jason, sending him hurtling with a sickening crack into a tree on the other side of the clearing. 

The monster continues to advance on Tim, who can’t even scream his throat is so tight with fear. It tenses like a predator, about to spring upon its helpless prey. A blur of sandy coloured fur flies past Tim, taking the thing with it.

The moment they are out of sight Tim runs towards Jason, ignoring the sound of tearing metal and muffled screams from afar. 

He gets to Jason . There is a gash on his forehead, gushing blood, and a trickle of it runs from his mouth. His eyes are closed, unconscious. Tim’s brain freezes for a moment before all the first aid courses Dana had taught him rush back. He jumps into action, moving to hold Jason’s neck still to prevent further injury. He takes a deep breath and screams as loud as he can “Help! Help!” He continues to scream until his throat hurts. He doesn’t care. As long as somebody comes it doesn’t matter if he can’t talk for the next day, or week, or _year_. He just needs help.

He continues calling out, his throat growing hoarse when somebody finally bursts from the treeline. It’s one of the boys from the La Push reserve. Tim thinks he’s seen him in town before. Steve? Or Seth? 

“Ambulance! You need to call an ambulance. He’s hurt.” 

The boy’s face turns panic stricken. ”I don’t have a phone.”

“My bag. I dropped it somewhere. My phone is inside.” 

The boy looks around and finds it remarkably quickly, pulling out the phone.

“There’s no signal. I’ll run to somewhere there is, and get help,” the boy says.

“Just hurry, please.” Tim’s throat is raw, and his voice is desperate.

The boy takes off running. Tim absently thinks he should definitely be on his school's track team. What feels like only a moment passes and then he is back, Dr Cullen behind him. He feels a jolt of shock at the speed and company, but decides that he doesn’t care.

“Tim, what happened?”

“Someone, _something,_ attacked us. It... it threw Jason into the tree. I heard something crack. He’s bleeding and unconscious.” 

The Doctor nods seriously, looking Jason over. “I’ve called the hospital. An ambulance should be on it’s way soon.” 

The doctor checks TIm’s pulse and breathing and sure enough, in a few minutes he hears the sirens of an ambulance. Tim sighs relieved, but all that relief vanishes when suddenly Jason's soft breathing stops entirely. Dr Cullen is moving before Tim can even say anything, starting chest compressions.

“Seth, go get the EMTs,” he says, sounding calm and even, despite the effort he’s putting in.

Seth runs towards the sound of the ambulance, but Tim barely notices. His full attention is focused on Jason. The only thing stopping him from shaking with sobs is the knowledge that he needs to keep Jason’s neck still.

Then two things happen simultaneously: Jason gasps and his breathing resumes, and the EMTs burst from the treeline, carrying a stretcher. Tim can’t help the single sob that escapes his body.

The EMTsload Jason onto the stretcher, and after that everything goes into a blur. They’re quickly lead back to the ambulance. Someone wraps a blanket around Tim’s shoulders and he is helped into the back of the ambulance. His eyes never leave Jason’s too pale face. 

When they get to the hospital both his Dad and Mr. Wayne are already there. They look worried, more so when Jason is rushed by on a stretcher. Tim triesto follow him, but is stopped by a nurse. When he starts to protest he feels a large warm hand on his shoulder. It’s Mr. Wayne saying something that he hears but doesn’t understand. He gently leads him back towards another nurse. She checks him over, asking if his hands were injured. He looks down, confused. His hands are covered in blood, Jason’s blood. Then he can’t help it as the dam breaks, and he begins to sob.

___

Tim is sitting in the uncomfortable chair of Jason’s hospital room when the boy starts to stir, letting out a pained groan. His eyes flutter open. “Oh my god you’re awake. We’re never going hiking again!”

“What about your theories?” Jason says. His voice is scratchy and ever so slightly slurred. And god, the first thing he’s thinking about after nearly _dying_ is Tim’s hobbies! 

Tim can’t help the pang of guilt he feels at them being the reason they were in the forest in the first place.

“Fuck the theories. They don’t matter, you matter!” Tim says emphatically as he presses the call nurse button. He sends a text to Bruce who’d gone to the cafeteria to get them more coffee.

  
Jason gives him a slightly dazed smile, but his eyes are more focused now as he wakes up. “Go on a date with me?”

“What?” Tim asks, confused.

“A date. We can go to dinner, watch a movie, I’ll kiss you on the porch, ya know.”

Tim can feel his cheeks blazing as blood rushes to his face. “Jesus, how much morphine do they have you on?” 

“I’m serious,” Jason says frowning slightly. an adorable wrinkle forms between his brows.

Tim opens his mouth unsure what to say. “Ask me again when we’re out of here, okay?”

“I will, and then I’ll take you on the bestest date you’ve ever been on.”

Before Tim can point out that he’s never been on any other dates before, the nurse is rushing into the room. A relieved looking Bruce arrives a few seconds later, and the conversation is stopped abruptly as they check Jason over.

___

They’re in Jason’s room, Tim’s head pillowed in Jason’s lap as he scrolls through his college acceptance emails. Jason reads his book, fingers absentmindedly stroking through Tim’s hair. 

“Did you hear Edward and Bella got engaged?” It’s actually the first time he’s mentioned them since Jason got hurt, as if his injury somehow completely put him off any Cullen-based conspiracies.

“Wait, what? They’re 18!” 

Tim shrugs, as much as a person can while lying down., “They were always a weirdly intense couple.”

“That’s not normal, Tim!” Jason exclaims. “That's like some weird cult shit right there.”

“Maybe they’re just _in love_ ,” Tim says exaggeratedly. 

“Yeah well I’m in love with you and you don’t see me trying to marry you the minute we leave school!” Jason states. He freezes, his hand in Tim’s hair stopping as he realizes that he’d just dropped the big L word for the first time while ranting about the Cullens.

Tim looks up at Jason grinning, “I can’t believe you’re telling me conspiracy theories.” Jason looks at him confused. Had Tim not realized what Jason had just said? And then Tim’s grin gets even wider, “And I love you too.”

Jason’s face splits into a wide grin “Yeah?”

Tim’s expression goes soft and fond “Yeah.” Jason smiles down at him, any thoughts of the Cullen family forgotten as his whole body hums with happiness.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Book AU! So, I may have only finished this about an hour before I needed to post it... therefore it has not been Beta read and I deeply apologise for any grammar, punctuation, and or spelling mistakes you just endured.
> 
> The attack from a vampirized Joker takes place just after the newborn battle happens in Eclipse, and can I just say that trying to follow timelines is an absolute Bitch.
> 
> (also my alternative title was In Which Tim Drake watches too much Buzzfeed Unsolved and doesn't believe in Vampires)
> 
> Any Kudos or comments that you may choose to leave are really appreciated :)


End file.
